Security documents such as banknotes now frequently carry optically variable devices that exhibit an angularly dependent coloured reflection. This has been motivated by the progress in the fields of computer-based desktop publishing and scanning, which renders conventional security print technologies such as intaglio and offset printing more prone to attempts to replicate or mimic. It is well known in the prior art to use liquid crystal materials or thin film interference structures to generate such angularly dependent coloured reflection. Examples of liquid crystal based security devices are described in EP0435029, WO03061980, and EP1156934 and examples of security devices utilising thin film interference structures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,943 and US20050029800.
The planar nature of liquid crystal films and thin film interference structures results in the observed angularly dependent coloured reflection exhibiting limited spatial variation for example a simple red to green colour change on tilting the security device away from normal incidence.
Photonic crystals are structured optical materials in which the refractive index varies periodically in two or preferably three dimensions. These materials exhibit a range of interesting optical effects when subject to electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength comparable to the spatial modulation of the refractive index. Bragg reflection may occur over a range of wavelengths that depend on the direction of incidence/propagation and the periodicity of refractive index variation. This gives rise to photonic ‘energy gaps’ that are analogous to the electronic band gaps in semiconductors. Typically, electromagnetic waves within a certain frequency range cannot propagate in particular directions within the crystal, and incident electromagnetic radiation at these wavelengths is consequently reflected. It is the presence of such partial photonic band gaps that gives rise to the shimmering colours observed in opal gemstones.
In general there is a complex dependence on the wavelength, direction of propagation and polarisation that dictates which electromagnetic waves may propagate within the photonic crystal and those that are otherwise reflected. However, if the modulation in refractive index is sufficiently strong, propagation of certain frequencies can be forbidden for any crystalline direction, and a complete photonic band gap arises. In this case light is prevented from propagating within the crystal in any direction, and the material acts as an ideal reflector such that all light of a wavelength within the band gap range is perfectly reflected irrespective of the incident direction.
There exists two well-documented methods of fabricating structures with the necessary highly ordered variation in refractive index—microfabrication and self-assembly. Due to the complexity of microfabrication considerable effort has been devoted to investigating self-assembling systems comprised of submicron three-dimensional arrays of dielectric spheres. Such photonic crystals are formed by allowing a colloidal suspension of identically sized spheres to settle slowly under the influence of gravity or by the application of an external force such that the spheres are encouraged to order. One example is the fabrication of synthetic opal structures where uniformly sized sub-micron silica spheres are organised through a sedimentation process into a face-centred cubic crystal structure.
Further enhancements to this technique have been developed such that the synthetic opal acts as a precursor or template to further customise the structure. It has been shown that it is possible to use such systems as templates to realise materials known as inverse or inverted opals. Here, the regions between the silica spheres are first filled with a suitable matrix material, and the silica is then dissolved by chemical means to give a system that consists of an array of air spheres or voids surrounded by a uniform matrix.
The optical properties of photonic crystals can be engineered and varied to a greater extent than the optical properties of planar liquid crystal and thin film interference devices. Firstly the angular and wavelength dependence of the reflected light can be more easily controlled by varying the crystal lattice structure by either simply adjusting the sphere size, or the sphere separation. Similarly, selected allowed and disallowed reflections/transmissions may be engineered or enhanced by introducing structural defects into the lattice or by introducing nanoparticles into the structure. This in principle gives freedom to modify and engineer the band structure and hence the wavelength and spatial dependence of the reflectivity.
The use of photonic crystals in security devices is known from the prior art and examples include WO03062900, US20050228072 WO2008017869, WO2008017864, WO2008098339 and EP1972463. Furthermore the interactive nature of such materials has been documented in a paper “Interactive Elastic Photonic Crystals”, A. C. Arsenault et al, presented at the conference “Optical Document Security”, San Francisco, 23-25 Jan. 2008. The challenge for the use of photonic crystals in security devices is how to incorporate such devices into security documents such that the additional optical effects possible from photonic crystals, compared to other well known dichroic materials, can be used to validate the document. The object of the current invention is to improve the security of the devices described in the prior art and provide a practical solution to the problem of how to use these and other similar materials as authenticating devices.